White Shadows
by C.Hillcrest
Summary: Un pensionnat réservé aux plus puissants de la planète, une malédiction vielle de plusieurs siècles enchaînant les élèves les uns aux autres, des événements sanglants et inexpliqués. Naruto ne s'attendait pas à tout cela et encore moins à lui.SasuNaruSasu
1. La cravate dorée

**La cravate dorée**

Je repose ma tasse de café noir, sans sucre, avec un petit claquement de langue. Les gens discutent, lisent le journal, parfois travaillent. Je les observe , ce couple avec enfant, tout en déchirant un muffin à la myrtille avant d'en porter les miettes à la bouche. Ils sont tous les trois beaux à leur manière, avec leur air paisible. Le père est recroquevillé autour de son fils, qui tète un biberon avec une satisfaction contagieuse. On ne saurait dire lequel est le plus heureux. La mère les observe, la tête haute, apparemment fière de ses deux hommes. Que de souvenirs. Je ne peux pas honnêtement dire que ma mémoire garde trace de mes parents dans un endroit comme celui-ci. A vrai dire, nous ne nous voyions presque jamais. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous nous regardions lorsque nous étions en présence les uns des autres. Si j'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie dans des lieux ordinaires, mes parents ne sont pas dans le même cas. Café contre restau étoilé, tramway contre jet privé, cinéma contre ambassade. Qui gagne. Je ne les ai jamais enviés, et, pour être honnête, ils ne m'ont pas beaucoup manqué.

Je suis ce que l'on pourrait appeler un gosse de riches. Il est avéré que mes parents étaient aisés, soit, mais je ne crois pas coller à l'image que vous pouvez vous faire d'un fils d'ambassadeurs. Je n'ai pas été élevé par une gouvernante, je n'ai pas de mèche qui me couvre le front ni de chaussures Prada. Je n'ai jamais reçu de Porsche ou de Rolex en guise de cadeau de noël et je ne pars pas aux Maldives pendant l'hiver. C'est pourquoi je suis quelque peu déstabilisé. Je ne me suis, jusqu'à présent, jamais mêlé des affaires de mes parents ni eux des miennes, j'ai ma vie, eux la leur. Cet accord tacite semblait convenir à tout le monde, jusqu'à ce que mes géniteurs décident de m'envoyer à White Shadows. D'après ce que j'en ai appris, c'est là que mon père étudia, avant d'entrer à Eton, puis de devenir ambassadeur au Japon en raison de ses propres origines, d'y rencontrer ma mère, et de me concevoir, tout en continuant à parcourir le monde pour diverses raisons. J'ai donc habité Tôkyô presque toute ma vie, étudiant dans un lycée banal, fréquentant des gens normaux. Il semble que je doive à présent compenser cet excès de normalité par quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Et cette compensation semble être posée entre une montagne et un lac au milieu des landes, être bâtie de pierre grise, abriter quelques dizaines de rejetons des humains les plus puissants de la planète, coûter certainement une fortune et s'appeler White Shadows College Institute.

J'avais déduit ces éléments de la brochure de papier épais dont un coin s'était déjà plié dans mon sac. « Le vol JP437 à destination de Roissy Charles-De-Gaulle, embarquement immédiat porte 37. » Je souris amèrement. Je ne pus choisir si la prononciation du Français par les hôtesses japonaises était naïvement attendrissante ou désespérément consternante. Je rangeais la brochure dans ma besace, torturant le cuir usé pour en fermer la sangle, puis me dirigeais vers le poste de contrôle. Comme d'habitude, les employés de l'aéroport ne purent s'empêcher de me poser de multiples questions lors de la fouille plus poussée qu'ils effectuaient lorsque l'élément métallique n'avait pas été identifié. De loin, j'apparaissais européen. A mi-distance, un japonais artificiellement décoloré portant des lentilles de contact. À proximité, j'étais résolument étrange : indubitablement eurasien, mais d'un genre particulier. J'avais les traits européens, malgré des yeux trop en amande pour en être complètement, la peau mate d'un habitant d'Okinawa et les cheveux blonds d'un Anglais. J'étais un peu trop grand et large pour un Nippon, mais rien d'exceptionnel. Tout mon physique semblait crier : « Je ne sais pas qui je suis ! » , mais la fascination des gens était principalement causée par mes yeux. Je concède que des yeux bridés et pourtant naturellement bleus ne courent pas les rues, mais il n'y avait pas là matière à s'extasier. Pour ma part, je les trouvais étranges et immatériels. J'avais bien essayé de mettre des lentilles noires ou de me teindre les cheveux pour essayer d'échapper aux regards curieux, mais pour totalement me fondre dans la foule, j'aurais dû faire les deux : des cheveux blonds et yeux noirs étant aussi dépareillés qu'un ensemble de mèches sombres avec des yeux clairs, et puis trop d'artificialité me déprimait. Je compensais cette apparence peu commune par une personnalité enjouée sans particularité. Me distinguer n'était pas mon fort. Cela engendre trop de complications et responsabilités, les unes découlant souvent des autres.

Je m'installais dans mon siège, près du hublot, et me préparais à mes 18h de vol. Par hasard, la première chanson que me délivra mon mp3 était celle de Frank Sinatra : « Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away… ». Je n'avais pas l'impression de fuir, mais plutôt d'aller m'enterrer dans le fin fond des terres les plus oubliées du monde. Il s'avéra par la suite que je n'avais pas tort. Comme je voyageais en 1ere, j'eus l'agréable privilège de ne pas avoir à supporter près d'une vingtaine d'heures de babillage pseudo sympathique d'un voisin, ou pire, d'une voisine éventuelle. Les repas et les films insipides se succédaient, mais mon temps était principalement occupé par de courtes périodes de sommeil entrecoupées par des réflexions intenses autour du sujet : « Comment un gars comme moi va-t-il survivre au milieu de tous ces tarés à 10 000 km de tout restaurant de râmens digne de ce nom ? ». Généralement, je me rendormais assez rapidement. Réfléchir peut parfois être épuisant, et le sommeil nécessaire à un adolescent de 17 ans difficilement être représenté par un chiffre réel…

Après mon escale à Charles-de-Gaulle, une nouvelle fouille au corps ainsi qu'une salve de questions que j'eus du mal à saisir à cause de l'accent Marseillais de son propriétaire, j'embarquais dans un nouvel avion ridiculeusement petit et m'envolais vers le Nord. J'atterris dans un aéroport à peine digne de ce nom et récupérais mes quelques bagages (les râmens supportent mal le voyage, ce qui explique la taille réduite de mes possessions). Dans le hall d'arrivée, un grand type brun avec une cicatrice sur le nez tenait une pancarte : « M. Uzumaki ». Je me plantais devant lui et lui bafouillai : « Heu…Bonjour… C'est moi…Naruto Uzumaki… » Il me regarda de haut en bas, eut l'air légèrement surpris et finit par lâcher : « Je suis Iruka. Veuillez me suivre» tout en prenant mes valises. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, crachant une bouffée de pluie et de vent annonciatrice de ce qui nous attendait dehors. A Tokyo, nous étions au début de l'automne, tandis qu'ici juillet semblait être oublié depuis des mois. Je resserrais les bras autour de mon pauvre T-Shirt. « Eh beh, au moins on mourra pas de soif ! » lançais-je avec un sourire. Pas de réaction. Okay, elle était pourrie, mais un petit frémissement de lèvre serait le bienvenu, non ? Par bonheur, une énorme berline noire nous attendait juste devant la sortie, si bien que je n'eus à subir l'assaut des gouttes que quelques instants, ce qui suffit portant à me laisser trempé sur les sièges arrière de la voiture. Iruka chargea mes valises dans le coffre et s'installa à la place du conducteur. Alors qu'il faisait ronronner le moteur pour contrer l'humidité, il m'indiqua simplement : « Vous devriez dormir, il y en a pour un moment. Il y a un plaid sous le siège avant. » Un peu étonné, j'extirpais de sous ledit siège une boite en bois patiné contenant une douce couverture de laine. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour m'endormir et plongeais dans un sommeil sans rêves. Torturé comme je le fus par les songes dans les nuits qui m'attendaient, j'aurais mieux fait d'en profiter davantage…

Ce fut la faim qui me réveilla, aux dires de ma montre, quelques trois heures plus tard, alors que nous serpentions au milieu de hautes collines, presque des montagnes, vertes et grises parsemées de moutons. Le ciel s'était dégagé mais la route et les herbes luisaient d'humidité. Je vis Iruka jeter un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur (j'eus l'impression que ça n'était pas la première fois) et, voyant mon air effaré face au paysage, me rassura d'un « nous sommes presque arrivés », qui, de fait, n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. C'est alors, au détour de cette route sinueuse, que j'aperçus White Shadows. Les Enfers et le Ciel posés sur l'herbe.

Tout était gris fer et vert tendre. Une colline qui semblait être la plus haute des alentours se dressait, surplombant un lac. Entre la colline et ce lac reposait White Shadows. A vue d'œil, je l'évaluais comme vieux d'au moins trois siècles. Le manoir était le plus haut édifice avec ses trois étages, plus les combles. Il était flanqué de deux ailes identiques pourvues de larges fenêtres de plomb et de pierre, dont les bow-windows semblaient narguer l'eau à seulement quelques pieds au-dessus du lac. On ne distinguait pas grand-chose du parc environnant caché par les arbres immenses qui y prenaient racine. Un saule arrimé à la rive trempait ses branches dans l'eau calme tandis que des rosiers grimpants partaient à l'assaut de la façade.

Avant que je puisse m'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit, les pneus de la voiture crissèrent sur le gravier devant l'escalier menant à la porte principale. Iruka arrêta la voiture, et je crois que je ne serais pas descendu s'il ne m'avait pas ouvert la portière. Je laissais à regrets la couverture sur le siège arrière et m'extrayais du véhicule. Un homme aux cheveux argentés sortit du bâtiment et descendit pour me serrer la main : « Je suis Kakashi, responsable des élèves et professeur de, entre autres, mathématiques, management et relations internationales. » Sa voix était étonnamment claire malgré le masque qui lui couvrait la partie inférieure du visage. Il était mince et semblait porter son costume à trois mille dollars comme s'il avait été en jogging. Sans son masque, il aurait peut-être été beau. Lui rendant sa poignée de main, je lui répondis : «Naruto Uzumaki. Alors, c'est ça White Shadows ? » Ses yeux étincelèrent de fierté et je ne sais quoi d'autre. « Eh oui, c'est ça, White Shadows. » Il me fit signe d'entrer. « Par ici. Normalement la visite devrait être faite par le headstudent, que nous appelons ici « the Earl », mais il est souffrant. » Il tira le lourd panneau de bois et me fit entrer à l'intérieur. « Pas mal, hein ? » Nous nous tenions dans un hall gigantesque. Le sol était couvert de carreaux noirs et blancs sertis de métal doré à leur coins, lequel était presque totalement fondu par l'usure à certaines endroits. Les murs étaient lambrissés de bois sombre. Entre les poutres du plafond, du tissus pourpre damassé avait été tiré. Un lustre de métal terni pendait au centre de la pièce. Lorsque je pensais à refermer la bouche, je vis du coin de l'œil la lueur d'amusement intéressé qui brillait dans le regard de Kakashi. « tu verras, tu t'y feras. » Je le suivis le long de couloirs interminables jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans une pièce encore plus immense que la précédente. Dans le même style que cette dernière, celle-ci se distinguait cependant par ses proportions étranges : circulaire et pourvue d'un plafond hémisphérique, les trois quarts des murs étaient couverts de livres, apparemment classés davantage par ordre chronologique qu' alphabétique. Le dernier quart était ouvert sur le lac. D'après la vue que nous avions sur le soleil couchant, je compris que nous devions nous trouver à l'angle ouest du bâtiment.

Penché sur une table en acajou couverte de livres, une élève étudiait, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant par dessus son épaule. Il redressa la tête lorsqu'il nous entendit entrer. Kakashi se tourna vers moi : « Neji va te montrer les chambres, et te donner ton uniforme. » Je fis une petite moue à cette mention, ce qui n'échappa pas au-dit Neji, qui me répondit par un petit sourire. Au moins un qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un balai tellement enfoncé entre les fesses que le manche lui ressortait par les trous de nez. Kakashi nous lança « A ce soir ! » avec ce que je devinais comme un grand sourire et nous laissa seuls.

« Naruto Uzumaki » dis-je une fois de plus en tendant la main.

-Neji Hyuuga », répondit-il de la même manière. « Bienvenue en enfer » ajouta-t-il d'un sourie carnassier. En temps normal, j'aurais ri de bon cœur, mais cet ajout me glaça. Je me forçai à ricaner. Il me montra le « réfectoire », énorme salle de bal luxueuse couverte de miroirs et tapissée d'or clair, la salle de cours (d'après le nombre de bureaux, nous allions être en nombre relativement réduit), et enfin les chambres. Arrivé devant ma porte, il me tendit une grosse clé de métal noirci, je l'insérais dans la serrure et entrais. La pièce était immense, dans le même style que le reste du manoir. Une énorme armoire très sombre était collée au mur. Le lit à baldaquin aux piliers sculptés aurait pu abriter au bas mot 8 ou 9 personnes. Malgré les fenêtres donnant sur le lac, très peu de lumière dissipait les ombres installées le long des murs. Mes valises m'attendaient déjà sur le tapis. « Ca te plaît ? » me demanda-t-il. Je me rendis compte que j'étais resté bouche bée, contemplant la chambre, tandis qu'il me fixait. Je clignais des yeux et refermais la bouche précipitamment avant de répondre :

« -La chambre ? Oui, bien sûr ! C'est juste que je ne suis pas trop habitué aux trucs comme ça », expliquais-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête. J'éprouvais soudain le besoin de changer de sujet. Lui montrer ma radicale différence de milieu n'entrait pas dans les objectifs à atteindre pour ne pas me démarquer. « J'ai cru comprendre que White Shadows est un lycée mixte, mais où sont les chambres des filles ? Pas dans l'autre aile au moins ? » Ma mine affamée le fit rire, mais le ton de sa réponse était étrangement mélancolique : « C'est effectivement mixte, mais pas de filles dans l'autre aile. Elle est destinée au proviseur et aux professeurs.

-Elles sont avec nous alors ? m'étonnai-je

-Non. En fait, il n'y a pas de files ici. Pour le moment. » J'ouvris des yeux ronds autant à cause de sa réponse que de son attitude apparemment réticente à répondre à une question aussi anodine. Il se méprit sur mon expression et lança en riant : « Elles ne veulent pas rester » Passant du coq à l'âne, il me parcourut d'un œil désapprobateur et déclara : « Ces fringues ne vont pas vraiment avec le mobilier. Allons chercher ton uniforme. » Je baissai les yeux et observais que j'étais en effet toujours vêtu d'un vieux t-shirt et d'un pantalon informe surplombant des baskets défoncées. Il nous fallait remonter le couloir des chambres pour nous rendre à l'intendance. Je remarquais les symboles qui ornaient chacune des portes t en fit part à mon compagnon. « Ce sont les insignes des familles », m'expliqua-t-il. Au bout du couloir l'une d'elles semblait mise à part. Un éventail rouge et blanc ornait le panneau. Il baissa la voix et m'expliqua : « C'est celle de Sasuke, le headstudent. Va le voir si tu as un problème. » Il me lançait un regard très appuyé. Apparemment, cette information emblait importante, je hochais donc la tête pour montrer que j'avais entendu. Une moue ironique tordit ses lèvres : « Mais pas trop souvent. Il est susceptible et encore plus lorsqu'il est malade comme aujourd'hui. Ne l'énerve pas. Il peut être assez… Blessant. » Quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à saisir résonnait dans sa voix. Avant que je réussisse à savoir ce que c'était, il détourna la tête et repartit.

Arrivés à l'intendance, il m'introduisit dans la réserve de vêtements. « Mets tes fringues là dedans » Il me tendait un seau apparemment destiné au nettoyage du sol. Je frissonnais lorsque je me retrouvais boxer, pieds nus sur la pierre grise et fraîche. La pluie m'avait refroidi, et l'intérieur du bâtiment n'était pas spécialement chaud, malgré l'épaisseur des murs. Je me retournais pour demander à Neji où se trouvaient les uniformes, mais la manière dont il me regardait me donna la chair de poule. Les mains dans les poches, appuyé contre le mur, les sourcils froncés, il me détallait comme si je venais de l'insulter. Alors que je le fixais, ébahi, il sembla vouloir se fondre dans le mur lorsqu'il rencontra mon regard et paru reprendre contenance. « Heu… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Prends un pantalon dans le tiroir, là. » J'extirpais finalement un pantalon gris foncé, une chemise blanche et un pull gris à col en V brodé de l'insigne de White Shadows : le château surplombant le lac, dominé par la montagne. Je demandais à Neji où se trouvaient les cravates, et fus étonné d'apprendre que chaque famille avait sa propre couleur, la sienne était argentée, celle des Uchiha noire, celle des Nara verte… Je voulus savoir de quelle couleur était la mienne, et un air ravi se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il souleva un coffre à tiroirs étroits. « Prends-la. » Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de compartiments, une trentaine au maximum. Les trente familles les plus puissantes du monde, parfois à découvert, souvent dans l'ombre, toujours servant leurs propres intérêts. Je trouvais enfin l'étiquette parcheminée « Uzumaki » et l'ouvris. J'en tirais un fin ruban de soie et fus très déçu.

Elle était d'un jaune orangé tout à fait banal. « Quoi, c'est tout ? » m'exclamai-je. Neji se mit à rire. « Viens par là. » Il me mit devant le miroir en pied et me montra comment la nouer. « Tu fais deux fois le tour, tu passes par dessus… » les bras autour de moi, son souffle ma chatouillait le cou, et, étrangement, j'en étais extraordinairement perturbé. Je regardais partout sauf dans la glace de peut de croiser son regard clair, si bien que le lendemain je mis au moins un quart d'heure à nouer cette satanée cravate. « Et voilà ! » annonça-t-il. Ses doigts frais m'effleurèrent la nuque lorsqu'il serra le ruban autour du cou. J'étouffais un glapissement. J'avais eu la brève impression que quelque chose s'était réveillé en moi, et avait rugi si fort que je m'étonnais de n'avoir pas crié moi-même. Un voile de sueur glacé me tomba sur le visage, et je me mis à haleter comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, j'entendis Neji me demander d'une petite voix : « Euh.. Naruto… Tu veux bien me lâcher s'il te plaît ? Tu me fais mal. » Je tournais la tête et découvris avec stupeur que j'avais saisi son poignet près de mon cou et, vraisemblablement, ne l'avais pas lâché depuis. « Ah.. » Je le libérais. « euh… Désolé ! » Il se massa la main où je commençais à voir apparaître un bleu. « Oh merde ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! J'ai eu cette migraine soudaine et… » Et je m'arrêtais là de peur de passer pour un barge. Il rit un peu, mais je sentais bien que je l'avais effrayé. « C'est pas grave. Bon, voyons l'effet que ça rend maintenant. » Il me poussa plus près du miroir, si bien que je fus pris dans le pinceau de lumière qui passait par la fenêtre.

J'entendis Neji retenir son souffle, et j'avoue que, dans les premiers instants, je n'aurais pu dire qui était à ses côtés. Le gris clair de l'uniforme et le blanc de la chemise soulignaient le ton cuivré de mon cou et de mon visage. La cravate, que j'avais crue orange, était en fait d'or chaud, suivant la couleur de mes cheveux. Le pantalon allongeait mes jambes et les épaules légèrement étroites du pull-over collaient aux muscles de mes épaules. Neji posa son menton sur mon épaule et me dit en riant : Ah ! J'en connais à qui ça ne va pas plaire ça… Ou peut-être qui si. » Il se détourna et murmura : « Peut-être trop. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, tous les deux ? » La voix sembla s'infiltrer dans mon conduit auditif et résonner dans mon cerveau, sonnant une alarme, affolant chacune des cellules qui le composaient. Je me retournais lentement. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je perde le contrôle, mais de quoi et pourquoi, je n'en avais aucune idée. Si j'avais été un chat, j'aurais feulé et fait le gros dos tout en se sachant pas si je devais attaquer ou m'enfuir. Je me laissais guider par mon instinct et décidais de le détailler très lentement, des pieds à la tête. Pieds nus. De grandes jambes. Pas de ceinture. La chemise sortie du pantalon, les boutons de manchette ouverts. La taille étroite. Ventre plat. De longues mains, fines et incroyablement blanches, une chevalière ornée d'un rubis au majeur de la main gauche. Une cravate noire, à moitié desserrée. Le col largement ouvert. De la sueur qui perle au creux de sa gorge. Des mèches de cheveux noirs caressant chaque côté de son cou. Le menton ferme, la bouche petite mais charnue, bien dessinée. Le nez fin et droit. Je n'arrive pas à monter plus haut. Je serre les mâchoires et relève la tête d'un coup. Des yeux noirs. Noirs. Infinis. Dangereux. Mortels.

Magnifiques.


	2. Pleine Lune bonne MAJ ! !

Chapitre 2 : Pleine Lune

_Le léopard ne salue pas la gazelle, si ce n'est pour sucer son sang._

_(Proverbe araméen)_

L'air qui entra dans mes poumons me brûla la gorge alors que je me réveillais en sursaut. Des crampes remontaient le long des tendons de mes mains à force de crisper les phalanges sur les draps. J'avalais ma salive et me forçais à respirer calmement. Cela faisait des années que je ne faisais plus de cauchemars, alors pourquoi fallait-il que je recommence aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois si terrifié ? Pourquoi tout semblait-il lié à ce type ? Et enfin, pourquoi ce nom ne cessait-il pas de me poursuivre depuis que je l'avais rencontré ? J'avais, à ma grande honte et de façon inexplicable, essayé de ne pas éclater en sanglots lorsqu'il nous avait surpris moi et Neji dans la réserve.

J'avais presque réussi. Si seulement il ne s'était pas approché. Si seulement je n'avais pas fui. Kakashi, probablement averti par Neji, m'avait rattrapé alors que je m'avançais dans le lac, m'enfonçant dans la vase sombre de la rive, fixant la colline de l'autre côté de l'eau sans la voir, cherchant vainement à reprendre ma respiration que j'avais perdue Dieu sait pourquoi. Passant mon bras par-dessus ses épaules et le sien autour de ma taille, il m'avait extirpé de la vase, soutenu alors que je rendais mon petit-déjeuner à la berge et fait asseoir contre un arbre avant de me poser une couverture sur les épaules, me frictionner les bras et m'éclater la joue d'une gifle douloureuse.

Le revers de la main fait toujours plus mal. J'étais instantanément sorti de ma torpeur. Verrouillant son regard sur le mien, il s'était lentement penché sur moi, et, posant les paumes sur l'écorce irrégulière derrière ma tête, avait approché sa bouche près de ma joue. Il était resté ainsi sans rien dire juste assez longtemps pour que l'ombre d'un malaise me traverse. Je l'avais entendu prendre une profonde respiration, puis il avait murmuré, détachant soigneusement ses mots : « Tu peux t'en sortir. Mais n'espère pas y échapper. »

Plus le temps passait, plus ses paroles prenaient de sens. On ne pouvait effectivement échapper à Sasuke Uchiha. Jusque dans mon sommeil. C'était sa présence qui m'avait réveillé. Mon lit, ma chambre et le bâtiment tout entier m'étouffaient. Moi qui l'avais trouvé si beau au départ étais submergé par un sentiment étrange et enivrant. Pouvoir, sang et vents coulis semblaient traîner à sa poursuite. Je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La pleine lune blanchissait le lac et les collines. J'enfilais mon pantalon et ma chemise à même la peau. J'ouvris ma porte délicatement, et remerciais le ciel que le château soit en si bon état malgré son age : elle ne grinça pas. Je me coulais dans les escalier du plus rapidement que je pus. Je voulais voir le ciel. Je voulais voir la Lune.

Étrangement, la grande porte n'était pas verrouillée. Je grimaçais lorsque je dus traverser le gravier sur le perron. Essayez de marcher sans bruit lorsque des centaines de petits cailloux pointus essayent de se frayer un chemin à travers vos pieds nus. Il faisait relativement doux. Je soupirai lorsque mes orteils s'enfoncèrent dans l'herbe humide. L'oppression se levait progressivement, mais la tension demeurait. Le silence me paraissait anormal : d'ordinaire apaisant, il était ici déplacé, malsain. Tout valait mieux que ce silence qui dissimulait, je le sentais, des choses qui ne devaient pas être exhumées.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains. J'en avais assez de tous ces trucs bizarres qui ne cessaient de m'arriver depuis mon arrivée dans ce pensionnat de tarés. Je me sentais nul, parachuté, largué, planant au-dessus d'un champ de requins minés que mon orteil délicat ferait exploser. Boum.

Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé ici ? Cette question. Je devais bien me la poser trois ou quatre bonnes centaines de fois par jour, sans compter les nuits. Je voulais partir, mais plus de retour possible à présent. J'aurais tellement dû profiter de mes parents. Bordel, pourquoi faut-il que je ne prenne conscience de ce qui compte que lorsque ce qui compte ne vaut plus rien ? Je m'assis et posai la tête sur mes genoux, la joue du dessous au chaud. Le sol à la verticale, les arbres à l'horizontale, je me sentais sans dessus dessous. Je voulais partir, mais pas par les collines. Et puis, partir mais pour aller où ? Tokyo était de l'histoire ancienne, pensons à l'avenir. Je souris amèrement, une larme tombant dans ma narine. Mon avenir, sans savoir pourquoi, me semblait sacrément compromis.

Mes yeux montèrent vers la lune et les larmes à mes yeux. Sans arme face à la Lune, je pleurais de mon mieux.

Je reniflais un peu, et m'essuyais le haut des joues. Je traînais en remontant au château, mes chevilles écartant l'herbe dans un bruit de tissu froissé. Je m'arrêtais. Quelque chose flottait dans l'air net et transparent. Sur la droite. Une odeur. Musquée, fraîche et cuivrée… Je fus tenté de hausser les épaules et rentrer me coucher, mais un quelque chose de familier cramponna ses griffes dans ma gorge nouée. Je me dirigeais vers le mausolée, au milieu des arbres.

J'écartais les longues feuilles du saule, de nouvelles gouttes d'humidité se déposant sur mon bras. Pliant le cou pour ne pas percuter une branche, je remarquais que d'autres herbes avaient été lissées par le passage d'autres pieds : ce n'est pas parce que j'ai toujours habité à la ville que mon cerveau m'est une chose totalement étrangère. Je m'arrêtais. Je n'appréciais pas vraiment le fait de ne pas être seul. On dit toujours que l'intuition est féminine, pourtant la mienne tremblait comme une feuille, bien présente. J'étais tellement fatigué de toutes ces conneries et ces mystères. Pourquoi étais-je alors debout dehors, en pleine nuit, me gelant les pieds pour scruter ces herbes ? Je ne l'ai su malheureusement que trop tard ou trop tôt.

Je continuai donc à avancer, cherchant quelque chose de précis sans savoir quoi. Je tournais autour des arbres, humant l'air comme un chien. L'air se filtrait de lui-même, entrant par mon nez et ressortant par ma bouche, blanchi par le froid. Je cherchais sans trouver, et cela me rendait fou. Je me déplaçais de plus en plus rapidement et me mis à courir sans même m'en rendre compte. Je tournais en rond dans le jardin, enfonçant mes orteils dans la terre grasse et noire qui baignait la végétation. Je m'éloignais de plus en plus du lac et du manoir, gravissant petit à petit le flanc de la colline. La senteur qui m'agitait tant se renforçait et muait à une vitesse incroyable, devenant vase, eau, tourbe, herbe, humus, mousse, fraises des bois, cuivre, fer, sel, sang. À bout de souffle, je m'approchais de ce que j'avais fini par identifier comme la source de l'arôme qui planait dans l'air. J'inspirais profondément, m'en imprégnant des lèvres jusqu'à la moindre petite alvéole de mes poumons. Je pouvais presque percevoir les atomes qui le composaient se fondre dans mes vêtements, ma peau, mes cheveux.

Ils s'installaient et n'en partiraient plus, chuchotait-on à mon oreille. Tant pis. Et tant mieux. J'étais d'une humeur extatique, mais pas une de celles qui vous font sourire. Tout semblait plus net, plus tranché. La lune me faisait mal aux yeux, sans que je puisse en détourner le regard. Je pouvais presque la voir bouger, tombant lentement vers sa fin certaine, au bord de l'horizon. Mes hanches et mes chevilles continuaient de me porter, néanmoins je titubais et dus plus d'une fois enfoncer les doigts dans la terre humide pour me redresser, mes genoux ayant plié sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrêtais et levais la tête vers le ciel. Je n'avais jamais si bien vu les étoiles qu'ici. Je les laissais me pousser vers le haut, tombant sans décoller les pieds du sol. L'arrière de mes épaules rencontra une surface dure. À travers le tissu de ma chemise, je sus bientôt qu'elle était également humide et froide. Je me relevais et pivotais. J'étais face à un haut mur de pierre grise, sans fenêtres. De là où j'étais, je me rendis compte que j'étais monté haut sur la colline, presque au sommet. Je surplombais la vallée de White Shadows, la façade arrière du château se découpant sur la lumière lisse du lac.

Je me retournais vers le bâtiment, que je soupçonnais être un autre mausolée, et entrepris d'en faire le tour, laissant ma main courir sur le mur aveugle. Il était entièrement circulaire et décoré de rares colonnes à chapiteaux. J'arrivais enfin à la grande ouverture qui permettait d'y rentrer. Je m'arrêtais lorsque j'entendis les premières voix :

« Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre ?

-Tu sais bien que tout est toujours imprévisible, dans ces cas-là. » Je sursautais. Si le premier interlocuteur m'étais inconnu, le deuxième pouvait être sans aucune hésitation identifié comme Kakashi. Le ton de l'inconnu était manifestement agacé, cependant une nuance différente teintait ses paroles.

« Oui, je crois que je le sais, en effet. » Il avait l'air blessé, ce qui fit lâcher un soupir à Kakashi.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu sais bien qu'avec moi ça ne marche pas.

- Quel bonheur. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me réconforte de savoir que je suis le seul spécimen compatible des environs. » Une pause. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, bordel ? C'est déjà pas agréable, alors s'il me fait en plus poireauter pendant trois plombes, qu'il se démerde tout seul !

- Gaara…

- Je sais Kakashi ! JE SAIS, okay ? Fous-moi la paix avec tes remontrances à deux balles. Je veux juste en finir… On le fait et on en parle plus, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça n'est pourtant pas la première fois, tu devrais être habitué maintenant, non ? Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ? » J'entendis un raclement, et je devinais que l'un des deux s'était accroupi, sinon assis. Il arrêtèrent de parler pendant quelques secondes, puis Gaara reprit plus bas :

« Justement, c'est plus la première fois. Je ne sais que trop bien ce qui va se passer. J'en ai marre, voilà ce qui se passe. J'ai envie de balancer tout ça, et je le ferais sincèrement s'il n'y avait pas toute cette daube planquée par-dessous. Seulement, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas et malheureusement la chose la plus sensée à faire est de prier pour que mon salut ne vienne jamais. » J'entendis son rire amer résonner à l'intérieur du bâtiment. « Et vous, vous ne pouvez rien dire, hein ? Pas de : « Ca ira mieux, tu verras » ou « Tu finiras par ne plus y penser » ou alors « Tout cela sera bientôt fini » ni de « Ne t'inquiète pas ». Parce que si vous et moi ne nous en inquiétons plus, ça sera une belle merde, hein ? » J'entendis le son clair et mat du verre que l'on pose un peu brutalement. « Hein, » répéta-t-il, « une belle merde. Des Haku par douzaines. » Il renifla. « J'me demande si ça vaut pas mieux.

-Gaara, arrête. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Donne-moi cette bouteille. » L'autre éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Si je vaux mieux que ça, alors qu'est-ce que je fous là, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là, à attendre qu'on vienne se servir de moi ?

-Tu es saoul. Non, arrête de boire, c'est bien assez pour ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je boive ? Est-ce qu'un lion qui trucide une gazelle lui fait d'abord un alcootest ? Eh ben non. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer, j'crois bien. L'lion l'est sacrément en retard, déjà une belle preuve de savoir-vivre, tu crois pas ?

- Je suis désolé. » Kakashi m'étonnait de plus en plus. Je m'étais apparemment trompé en le prenant pour un prof banal, surpayé et sans aucun intérêt à l'égard de ses élèves. Restait à savoir si son intérêt était, eh bien, intéressé.

Reniflement humide suivi d'une petite toux étranglée, puis nouveau bruit de bouteille, plus clair donc plus vide.

Pendant un moment, je n'entendis plus rien que le raclement de leurs semelles sur ce que je devinais comme de la pierre brute. Gaara exhala profondément, prenant une profonde respiration et lâchant un soupir dans la même foulée.

« J'en ai marre. » Sa voix était faible et peu assurée, l'alcool transparaissant dans l'articulation laborieuse de ses mots. Il enchaîna d'un ton plus stable :

« Je me casse.

-Gaara. Reviens.

-A plus, Kakashi.

-Gaara ! »

Je me maudis toujours pour la bêtise dont je fis preuve alors. Je ne sais s'il faut en incriminer la Lune, le changement brutal de décor, la conversation que je venais d'entendre ou l'heure tardive, mais toujours est-il qu'alors que Gaara sortait du mausolée, l'idée de m'éclipser discrètement n'est jamais arrivée à une partie active et convenable de mon cerveau. Passant de la lumière à la pénombre de l'extérieur, il ne me vit pas tout de suite mais son pied, lui, alla bien s'écraser dans mes côtes. L'alcool ainsi que l'obscurité n'aidant généralement pas à conserver un équilibre convenable, il essaya sans succès de se raccrocher au mur couvert de mousse qui malheureusement n'offrait aucune prise. Il éructa un son indéfinissable compris entre le mugissement, l'exclamation de surprise et le gémissement fortement alcoolisé de celui qui sent le monde bouger sous ses pieds sans y être invité. Il s'étala en travers de mes genoux, tandis que le bras qui n'essayait pas de se rattraper au mur éclatait la bouteille de verre sur le sol.

J'aperçus du coin de l'œil qu'il venait de gâcher du gin hors de prix. Quitte à se bourrer la gueule, autant le faire bien. Se contorsionnant pour retrouver une position un peu plus digne, il grommela un peu trop fort : « Putain, mais qui t'es, toi ! » Ma réponse fut engloutie par le hurlement que je poussai alors. Dans ses divagations gestuelles, il venait de m'écraser la main dans les tessons de verre bleuté : du Bombay Saphire. Alors que je décollais ma main du sol en me mordant les lèvres pour constater les dégâts, il me fixa d'un air un peu hébété qui devait autant à l'alcool qu'au fait de tomber littéralement sur un adolescent en uniforme par une nuit de pleine lune, de surcroît près d'un mausolée perché au sommet d'une colline perdue au beau milieu des landes. Agrippant mon poignet de l'autre main, j'eus un haut-le-cœur en distinguant la charpie qu'était devenue ma paume. Des triangles bleus et scintillants émergeaient des plaies humides. Du sang rouge sombre, presque noir à cause du manque de lumière, rampait lentement sur mon avant-bras.

Je tournais le poignet pour examiner l'autre côté et ce que je vis termina de me faire me bousiller totalement la lèvre inférieure. Quelques millimètres de verre ressortaient dans le dos de ma main : un morceau de verre avait vraisemblablement réussi à se frayer un chemin entre des os de ma main pour venir en percer la peau du dos.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Gaara, accroupi à côté de moi. Il avait les cheveux rouge sombre, la peau pâle, les yeux clairs et manifestement un goût certain pour le sport et le khôl. Sans compter l'alcool. Il me fixa d'un air vague, puis finit par beugler : « Kakashi, on a un problème ! Y'a comme qui dirait, euuh… Un problème, là, dehors ! » Des bruits de pas rapides se rapprochèrent, et Kakashi apparut, éclairé par la lumière de l'intérieur du mausolée. Je levai la tête vers lui, cherchant son regard. Son menton recula un peu sous le coup de la surprise, ses yeux allant de moi aux tessons, des tessons à moi, de moi à ma main détruite.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent au-dessus du masque. Y voir une autre expression que le flegme aurait pu être rassurant si elle n'avait pas été tant teintée d'urgence. Tournant la tête dans tous les sens, il semblait chercher ou redouter que quelque chose n'arrive des alentours. Fébrile, il me prit le épaules pour me remettre sur mes pieds. « Gaara, il faut que tu restes là. Tu ne peux pas partir, et avec l'odeur il ne sera pas là dans bien longtemps. Je ne peux pas permettre que l'on soit suivis, tu as bien compris ? Pas de deuxième Haku. » Il avait insisté sur ces derniers mots appuyant son regard sur le sien. Semblant reprendre un minimum de contenance, Gaara avala sa salive et lui répondit : « Pas de deuxième Haku. »

Je ne savais pas qui était Haku et présentement n'en avait rien à faire. J'étais pris dans le dilemme ô combien cornélien d'enlever les intrus le plus rapidement possible de ma main ou de retarder le plus possible ce moment douloureux. Kakashi me tourna le dos et s'accroupit : « Monte sur mon dos, Naruto. » Pas de reproche, pas de question. Tant mieux, je n'étais pas exactement en état de répondre. J'étais réticent à l'idée de me coller contre mon professeur principal, mais également trop fatigué pour marcher. Être humilié ou tourner de l'œil, telle est la question. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, laissant ma main blessée libre de tout contact, tandis qu'il passait les bras en dessous de mes genoux. Je ne suis pas très lourd, mais il me souleva avec une aisance surprenante, sans effort apparent. Il se tourna vers le roux. « Au revoir, Gaara. » Celui-ci m'adressa une petite moue contrite. « Au revoir, sensei. »

Nous nous éloignâmes rapidement, Kakashi avait l'air de connaître parfaitement le terrain. Je m'endormis la tête sur son épaule, une chaleur intense remontant de ma main droite.

Je m'éveillais à l'instant où je tombais lourdement sur le sol. Par réflexe, je m'appuyais sur mes mains pour amortir le choc, et le regrettais instantanément. Je grognais, puis clignais des yeux avant de me rappeler dans quelle situation et en compagnie de quelle personne je me trouvais. « Sensei, que… » Kakashi me faisait face, scrutant les bois autour de nous. Nous étions au milieu de jardins, mais dans sa partie la plus semblable à la nature, plantée de centaines d'arbres souvent d'un âge avancé. « Il nous a rattrapés » murmura-t-il.

L'inquiétude dans sa voix me fit frissonner. L'atmosphère était lourde, épaisse comme de la mélasse malgré la fraîcheur. J'avais l'impression qu'on me plongeait la tête dans de la boue froide.

« Merde. » grogna-t-il. Il s'accroupit face à moi les mains posées sur mes chevilles. « Naruto, j'ai besoin que fasses exactement ce que je te dis. Non, je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Nous n'avons plus le temps de rentrer au manoir, alors voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas courir dans cette direction, » il étendit le bras vers ce que je devinais comme l'école, « jusqu'à ce que tu ne voies plus la clairière où nous sommes. Là, tu vas creuser un trou assez profond pour que lorsque tu y mettes la main, seul ton coude en dépasse. Ensuite, retire ta chemise, mets la au fond du trou, pose ta main dessus en appuyant bien, puis rebouche le tout de ta main libre. Je sais que ca va faire mal, mais c'est nécessaire. C'est _nécessaire_, tu comprends ? Ensuite… » Son regard se voila et il déglutit. « Ensuite, il faudra que tu fermes les yeux et que tu te bouches les oreilles du mieux que tu pourras. » Il soupira, une ombre passa sur son visage. « C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. Cours. Maintenant. » Je me relevais en chancelant et me mis à courir sans un regard vers l'arrière. Quelque chose me disait de suivre ses conseils si je voulais rester… intact. Le souffle court, je m'arrêtai pour constater que je n'apercevais plus la clairière. Je tombais à genoux sur la terre humide et enfonçais les doigts dans l'herbe.

Creuser avec une seule main prenait un temps infini, des larmes de frustration m'échappaient, tombant sur l'humus à découvert. Je tremblai de soulagement lorsque mon bras disparut enfin complètement dans le sol. J'essayai de défaire les boutons de ma chemise, mais ma main couverte de terre glissante peinait sur les boutonnières, et les spasmes qui agitaient mes doigts n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Je crois avoir pleuré de frustration. J'entendais un bruit de froissement rapide loin dans les bois. Je finis par tirer sur les pans de mon uniforme à deux mains, faisant sauter les boutons et enfonçant les débris de la bouteille un peu plus loin dans ma paume. Je roulais le tissu en boule et le fourrai au fond du trou, ainsi que mon bras. J'encerclai le monticule brunâtre du bras gauche et le poussai dans le trou, puis tassai le tout.

Je me roulai en boule, enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux et enroulai mon bras libre autour de ma tête. Le dos à nu et la nuque exposée, un bras prisonnier dans le sol, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vulnérable.

Du moins avant que je n'entende le hurlement provenant de la clairière.

Hello ! Encore un de fini… Désolée pour le temps que je mets à écrire et donc poster, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit j'écris très lentement et je suis surtout très perfectionniste (bout à bout, j'ai bien dû mettre 8 bonnes heures pour celui-ci…), sans compter les bacs blancs à tour de bras, le boulot, le diplôme du Cambridge à passer (je l'ai ENFIN passé ! priez pour moi, résultats le 2 mai… Je vous dirai si je l'ai dans un prochain post ), science po à réviser…


End file.
